


Klancetober2019

by leviathans_watching



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Flirting, Barista Lance (Voltron), Baron Lance, Bartender!Lance, Carnival, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cryptid Hunts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Earl Keith, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kissing, Klancetober 2019, Lance (Voltron) in Dresses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Protective Keith (Voltron), Pumpkins, Rating May Change, Scary Movies, Singing, Sleeping in the same bed, Slurs, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Witches, absolutely terrible, because I have no idea how to flirt, creepy oc's, idk - Freeform, keith is just tired tbh, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: My 2019 Klancetober submissionOctober 1 / 2: Trick or treatOctober 3 / 4: WerewolfOctober 5 / 6: Haunted houseOctober 7 / 8: GhostOctober 9 / 10: CarnivalOctober 11 / 12: CryptidOctober 13 / 14: Scary movieOctober 15 / 16: WitchOctober 17 / 18: Costume partyOctober 19 / 20: Jack o’ lanternsOctober 21 / 22: GraveyardOctober 23 / 24: VampireOctober 25 / 26: Haunted castleOctober 27 / 28: AlienOctober 29 / 30: MasqueradeOctober 31: Halloween night“Nice to meet you, Keith,” Lance said, making his voice sultry as he examined him. He was wearing black jeans and a white tee, red jacket slung around his shoulders. “What are you supposed to be?”Keith followed the girls who had started to walk to the next house, prompting Lance to scramble after him like an idiot. “Well,” Keith said, “I was going for biggest dumbass, but I see that’s already taken.”





	1. October 1/2: Trick or Treat

Lance swung his arm, making his little sister Ezperanza’s arm swing as well. Lance had elected to take her trick-or-treating this year, and was actually pretty excited about it. She had insisted they had matching costumes, which is how Lance found himself dressed as a fairy, complete with glitter and wings. 

Lance had made Anza pose with him, making ridiculous faces at the camera, while she anxiously whined to go. Now, she was eagerly telling him about her second grade class and how they were starting to read chapter books.

He listened with a smile, taking in the fall air. It was still warm outside, even though it was late into fall. Lance blamed global warming for that. Anza was excited it was warm, as the previous year she had to wear a jacket over her costume. 

Lance waited on the sidewalk as she made her way up the walkway to another house. The lady at the door fawned over her for a moment before depositing a few pieces of candy into her pillowcase. Anza smiled charmingly before skipping back to Lance. 

As they wove around the other kids, Anza suddenly let go of Lance’s hand to run ahead. “Anza! Wait!” He called, running after her.

She hugged another girl with a squeal. “Lance, Lance! Come meet Marie! She’s my best friend!” Lance slowed to a stop in front of them. 

“Anza,” He scolded, “You know you need to stay with me, okay?” He then turned to Marie. “Hiya! I’m Lance!” He knelt down by her. “What a wonderful zombie you make!”

“Are you a fairy?” She asked, and Lance nodded, springing up to do a dramatic spin. 

“You bet!” He cried making them giggle. He then noticed another guy standing a few feet away, but obviously with Marie. “And who might this be?” 

Marie turned and grabbed the guy’s hand. “This is Keith. He’s my brother.”

Keith nodded coolly and Lance winked. 

“Nice to meet you Keith,” Lance said, making his voice sultry as he examined him. He was wearing black jeans and a white tee, red jacket slung around his shoulders. “What are you supposed to be?” 

Keith followed the girls who had started to walk to the next house, prompting Lance to scramble after him like an idiot. “Well,” Keith said “I was going for biggest dumbass, but I see that’s already taken.”

Lance gasped, outraged. “I’m a fairy, not a dumbass. But I guess that you’re going as the biggest douche now, aren’t you?” Keith whipped his head towards Lance, who couldn’t mask the small smirk in time.

“How’d you guess?” He deadpanned with a gleam in his eyes. Lance hadn’t paid much attention to his face before, but now felt like he couldn’t look away. Strong jaw met thin neck with unblemished pale skin, and his wavy hair fell over dark eyes. He was beautiful.

“One thing you should learn about me, Mullet, is that I don’t back down,” Lance stated in a low voice, making sure his breath hit Keith’s neck. It had the intended effect as Keith pulled away with a glare. 

“Mullet?” He rolled his eyes, before a dangerous smile curved around his lips. “Real mature. However-” He brought a hand up to stroke Lance’s cheek. “I don’t back down either.” He walked ahead, leaving Lance like an idiot _ again _.

Lance caught up quickly, and watched as Keith listened to Marie’s and Anza’s story. He reacted in all the right times, making Lance certain he was good with kids. Lance didn’t know what to think.

On one hand, Lance had just met Keith. Sure he was heart wrenchingly attractive and sweet to his sister, but at the end of the day, Lance didn’t know the guy at all. But the other side was, Keith responded to his flirting, looked to be around Lance’s age and just seemed chill.

Lance decided to not overthink things, and to ignore those thoughts in lieu of having a good time. The kids were having a good time, and that was the most important thing.

As it grew closer and closer to dusk, Lance knew that his time was running out. 

“So,” He awkwardly scuffed his shoe on the pavement. “Where do you go to school?” 

Keith laughed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I was enrolled in the Garrison, but was expelled, so I go to Altea Academy.” 

Lance nodded. “I’m in my second year at the Garrison. How’d you get expelled?” Lance was now insanely curious. 

Keith started to answer when Lance was hit in the back of the head with something, cool liquid running down the back of his head. He jerked forward, unsure what to do. A second egg hit him in the back and he turned to see a group of guys standing aggressively in the road. Somehow, everyone else seemed to be oblivious to what was happening.

Lance groaned, looking at his egged costume before looking at the guys with a glare. He straightened, then marched towards them. “What the hell, Diabazaal?”

Lotor smirked. “That’s what you get for being a fag.” His cronies shouldered up next to him, trying to be intimidating, but Lance was too angry to be scared. 

“Dude, there are children here. That’s my little sister,” He yelled, pointing to Anza. “You can’t come here and do this shit, man.” 

Lotor took a step forward, motioning to his group to stay put. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Before Lance could react, Keith had stepped in front of him, pushing him back. “Don’t touch him!” He growled, and Lance suddenly thought maybe his increased heartbeat was from more than fear. Keith looked fierce. In the moment, his hands were raised, maybe to throw a punch, and his face was set into a mask of protectiveness.

Lotor’s face changed, from whatever emotions he was feeling to something akin to fear. He backed up with a fake chuckle, trying to save face. “Had to get your guard dog, McClain? Mature.” He turned away. “I’m over this.” 

Lance had wiped all the egg off of him and was sitting by Anza and Marie. “Listen, girls. I’m sorry you had to see that, That guy isn’t nice at all. Don’t say or go the things either of us said, okay?” Grimly, Lance held eye contact with both of them.

Marie clenched her fists. “That guy was a jerk!” Anza made her agreement known with an emphatic ‘yeah!’

Lance laughed, relieved, before standing up to meet Keith. “Hey man, thanks for doing that. He was going to kick my ass. I think Anza and I are going to go home now, though.” 

Keith waved him off. “No problem. At least let us walk you home, you know in case that guy comes back.” 

Lance swallowed, before leaning to whisper in Keith’s ear. “If you stick around, I might be able to show you a couple of tricks, resulting in some treats.” 

Keith flushed. “I’d like that.”

Lance smirked, but on the inside he was very relieved. “Good.”


	2. October 3/4: Werewolf

Lance shivered, hands stuffed into the pockets of his thick coat. His breath, misty around him was only illuminated by the sparse streetlights. His dog, Freya, trotted along happily, content to be on her walks. 

Due to his work schedule, Lance was only able to walk his dog late at nights, which was kind of risky, yeah, but he head pepper spray so he’d be fine. Even thought he was usually exhausted when he got back from his shift at the bar, he still took Freya out. She had been a shelter rat, so Lance made sure to do a little extra for her.

Lance found he didn’t actually mind the late walks. There was something peaceful of being alone. There were few cars, and most of the time he was the only one outside, making it a nice time to think. 

Lance glanced up at the moon, noting it had reached it’s peak, hanging full and round in the sky. He couldn’t help but think of the childish tales of the hombre-lobo, the werewolf. The stories had more fascinated than scared him as a child, and he used to pester him Mami with questions about them until she shooed him away fondly. 

Lance chuckled thinking about his younger self.

Fallen leaves crunched under his feet as he walked. It was Autumn, so everything smelled fresh and crisp. Lance reminded himself to stop at Starbucks the next day, as he was a slut for the Pumpkin Spice latte’s (don’t @ him). 

Freya paused, sniffing the air, nose twitching. She seemed to stare intently into the darkness, eyes tracking unseen movement. Eventually, she continued forward, and Lance shrugged it off. He hummed a short melody to himself, one taking from an ad on the radio, and it was the only noise besides the wind and small natural sounds.

Freya paused again as a sound echoed in the alley across the street. Lance looked over, trying to see past the flickering streetlight. Rationally, he thought it was probably a stray cat or something. Lance was about to move on when he saw a shadow flit across the building front. 

Trying to convince himself it was a trick of the light, Lance squared his shoulders and kept walking, but faster this time. Freya growled, and Lance’s pulse thudded in his ears. Hearing a crack on the ground behind him, Lance turned, but there was nothing. 

When he turned back to the front, he was met face-to-face with a dark muzzle. In his fear he let go of the leash, and Freya ran, tail between her legs. 

Lance backed away, breath hitching. He took in the monster in front of him as sour breath hit his face. It was taller than him, lips pulled back to reveal long fangs, dripping with saliva. The thing was wiry and strong looking, with claws that looked like they could rip Lance to shreds. 

The werewolf moved forward, and Lance froze, not even able to run. It brought it’s mouth down to Lance’s neck and Lance gasped out a small ‘Dios’ as it smelled his neck. Then, before lance could blink, it bounded away, into the darkness.

* * *

The next day, Lance debated. Having called in sick, Lance was laying on the couch, stoking Freya and his cat Blue. He had found Freya at his door after he had sprinted home the night before. Earlier he had called Pidge, asking her some questions on hombre-lobos, to which she had answered somewhat suspiciously. Lance had given her some bullshit excuse and hung up.

Lance hated to admit it, but he was strangely… intrigued.

It hadn’t bitten him, even though all the legends said that they did. This did not sit well with Lance, who knew he should be dog food by now.

So he made a risky decision. 

Arming himself with one silver ring, Lance set out for that alley. The moon wasn’t quite full anymore, so he wondered if the creature was even out there. 

Whatever. He had to try.

He was more aware of his surroundings than he had been the previous night. Everytime he heard a sound he turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse.

Finally making it to the mouth of the alley, he steadied himself then walked in. Peering into the darkness, Lance was on full alert. Hearing a scuff from a nearby dumpster, he made his way over. Creeping to the corned, Lance was taken aback when there was something there. 

Not the werewolf, but a man. “You!” The man hissed, and Lance grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

“Me.” He agreed. “You’re it. You’re the hombre-lobo, aren’t you.” The man sighed, then nodded.

“Why are you here?” 

“I was curious,” Lance confessed. “Why didn’t you bite me?” Lance removed the ring, tucking it into his pocket.

The man watched him, pensive. “I’m not sure. In the moment I was going to, but something in me just couldn’t.” He closed his eyes. “You smell really good.” 

Lance chuckled. “That’d be my body wash. Coconut Vanilla”

“I’m Keith, by the way.”

“Lance. Thanks, I guess, for not biting me.” Lance smiled briefly. “Want to get out of this alley?” 

Keith nodded, and they made their way to the entrance, into the light. All Lance could think was that Keith looked a lot better like this than as a werewolf.


	3. October 5/6: Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Claustrophobia and Panic Attacks

“Do we have to do this?” Hunk whined, tugging on Lance sleeve. 

Lance laughed, and Pidge turned, eyes flashing behind glasses. “It’s already been decided. We are doing this.” They walked up to the door of the infamous Haunt, rumored to be the worst haunted house in their state. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t too far from their apartment, only about an hour drive. Hunk had looked sick the whole way, but Pidge and Lance were too excited to spare much sympathy. They had been blaring music from their ‘spoopy season’ playlist the whole way up, and were ready to be scared shitless.

The line to get in was pretty long, so they, along with a bunch of other people were waiting restlessly for their turn. Pidge and Lance were excitedly chattering while Hunk watched the people leaving with a grim expression. When he tried to point out a group that sprinted out, all sobbing and screaming, Lance just brushed him off, saying they were scaredy-cats.

Finally, they reached the front, where they were instructed what to do. Apparently they’d be put into pairs then told to go off at different times.

Lance realized he actually knew one of the instructors. He was a regular during Lance’s morning shift as a barista. 

“Kinkade, what’s up?” He called, and the man in question walked over with a big smile. 

“Lance! I’m glad you could come! Ready to be scared?” He asked, crushing him in a big hug. 

“Hell yeah, man!” Lance laughed, then introduced him to his friends.

“So Lance, you’re actually going to go with Keith over here!” Ryan cheerfully pulled a sullen looking guy about Lance’s age to his side. “Keith, Lance. Lance, Keith.”

Lance had only a few seconds to examine the guy in front of him before they were shoved into the entrance. Above the door hung a neon sign reading “THE HAUNT” in big letters. Lance was pumped.

They started walking, and Lance looked at his companion. “Hi, I’m Lance. Well, I mean, you already know that, but hello anyway!” He smiled, and Keith gave him a glance. “What brings you here?” 

Keith flinched as a guy popped out, and Lance had to admit he jumped a little too. “My brother and his boyfriend dragged me here.” 

Lance nodded as they stepped through another doorway. It grew darker, and Lance knew this was when the fun would really begin. Mist swirled around their feet, and decorations hung from the ceiling.

“Ah, 3rd wheel. I know the feeling. Especially when my friend and her girlfriend go to the mall with me.” He rolls his eyes. “I feel so left out!”

Keith made what could be taken as a sound of agreement in the back of his throat. 

Deciding that if Keith didn’t want to talk, they didn’t have to, Lance silently continued on. Keith walked beside him, and Lance eagerly relished every time a jump scare came. The twisting and turning of the passage made it so they couldn’t see very far ahead, and at some point Lance started paying more attention to Keith than the scares. 

He noticed that with every passing minute Keith started to get more and more uneasy, especially when they would have to squeeze into smaller spaces. Sometimes, when a paticularily bad scare would happen, Keith would squeeze his eyes shut and make a small whimpering sound. 

Lance couldn’t just let Keith feel scared! His Mami would whack him if she knew he didn’t try to help a guy out. Wracking his brain, he tried to think what he would want someone to do to him if he felt like Keith was feeling.

Lance finally reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand. He looked at Lance, and Lance swore he could see a dusting of pink over pale cheeks. Lance just smiled, and looked away.

Their path led into an elevator, and as they entered, Keith squeezed his hand lightly, like he didn’t mean to. With a creak the doors closed, and Lance could feel his stomach drop as they moved. There were no lights in there, and it was eerily quiet. 

The elevator lurched to a stop with a bang, but the doors didn’t open. Lance could hear Keith’s breathing. It was hurried, and Lance realized his hand was being trapped in a death grip. Fumbling for his cell phone, Lance turned the flashlight on, illuminating the small room. 

Keith was flushed, eyes wide with panic. 

“Hey, Keith, buddy. Look at me.” Lance commander calmly moving his hand out of Keith’s to put on his shoulder. Keith complied, but the movements seemed almost empty to Lance. “Breath with me, okay?” 

Lance breathed in in the pattern he had learned to help with anxiety attacks. Slowly but surely, Keith calmed. “Thanks.” He exhaled, shoulders still tensed. Lance sat against the wall, phone splayed in front of him to light up the elevator best he could.

Keith sat beside him on the ground, side pressed against Lance. “I get like that. Claustrophobia sucks.” Lance nodded, checking his phone for a signal. No service.

When he checked on Keith, he saw that his eyes were still panicked, and his breathing was still slightly sped up. 

“Do you think this was a malfunction or just a part of the attraction?” Keith wondered, and Lance shrugged. Before he could reply, the elevator jerked, then started back up. Lance hauled Keith up, and they almost fell out of the elevator when the doors opened. 

Sighing in relief, Lance realized they made it to the end and outside. Before he could tell Keith this, two men hustled over to them.

“Keith!” One of the men called, hugging him tightly. “Are you alright? The elevator malfunctioned, and they only just got it back up.” 

Keith nodded, looking somewhat uncomfortable in the man’s embrace. “I’m fine, Shiro,” He shrugged out of his grip. “Lance was there.” Shiro and the other man looked to Lance, who gave them a wave

“Hi.” 

‘Thank you so much!” The other man said, shaking his hand. “I’m Adam and this is Shiro. I’m glad you were there with Keith.” 

“Oh, it was no big deal, really.” Lance waved them off. He was then slammed into by a warm body. 

“Lance! I’m glad you’re okay!” Hunk cried, hugging him tightly. 

“It’s okay, big guy. No harm, no foul.” He looked over to where Keith was, and felt a bit sad as he watched him start to walk away. Hunk let go, and Pidge broke in. 

“We didn’t get to go. Was it fun?” She asked excitedly, pulling on his arm. 

“Um, not really that scary,” Lance answered distractedly, realizing he couldn’t see Keith anymore. 

His hand was grabbed, and a piece of paper was stuffed in it. He looked up, surprised, as Keith shot him a wink and jogged off. Lance unfolded the paper, reading the message.

_ My hero <3 _

_ 517-388-XXXX _


	4. October 7/8: Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Keith sat on one end of the couch, reading a book. Lance was curled up on the other side, blanket thrown over his lap, scrolling through his feed. It was a comfortable silence, though somewhat tentative.

When Keith had heard the jingle of keys in the door to the house a few weeks prior, he had freaked. Having been the only one in the house for ages, he didn’t really know how to react to a new intruder in his space. 

When he learned that the guy who bought his house was that of a warm household he knew he was in for it. 

Making himself invisible, Keith examined the guy for a few days, trying to decide what to do. The guy had no idea he was there, so didn’t exactly realize he was irritating Keith when he played loud music through the house at night, or spread his things around. 

Keith eventually decided he needed the guy gone. He had even brought a cat! The insufferable creature would receive lavish attention from the guy, then hiss at Keith, who he could somehow sense was there. 

He would shadow Keith as he moved around the rooms, then meow softly at his owner when he grabbed him. 

Beast.

Keith decided he wanted the guy gone. 

So he started doing things to scare him off, starting with moving the furniture around. It threw the guy off at first, but he just shrugged then continued on like nothing had happened. Keith then flickered lights and made noise. The guy just ignored it, and it made Keith’s blood rise. 

Going one further, Keith wrote messages on the windows and mirrors, but the guy would just correct his spelling and grammar with a smile. Oooh, that was the breaking point.

Discovering the latest corrected message, Keith went to the living room, where the guy was chilling. He looked to the table, then to the guy. Pent up rage had him shaking, and it made him anxiously destructive.

Smacking his hand into an ugly vase that was in the middle of the table, Keith watched in satisfaction as it smashed on the floor, pieces scattering. The guy jumped up, and knelt by the wreckage. He gathered the fragments into his hands and sat there. 

Keith watched in disbelief as one tear hit the ground, than another. 

The guy lifted his head, and the look of pain etched on his face make Keith falter. “Show yourself, godammit! Enough already!” 

Keith felt a pull as he forced himself to manifest physically. The guy stared at him, before leaping up and grabbing Keith’s wrist. “Finally.” He rolled his eyes, all signs of tears gone. 

Keith glowered. “Seriously? You’re just going to play me like that?” 

The guy huffed. “You’re the one messing with me and my stuff. Couldn’t we just coexist peacefully?” He realized he was still holding Keith’s arm and let go like he had been burned. 

“You kept messing with my stuff!” Keith yelped, pottery crunching under his feet. 

“Well, sorry. Name’s Lance.” Lance held out his hand, and Keith looked at it for an uncomfortable moment before he realized he was supposed to shake it. He did so, noting how warm Lance’s hand was compared to his cold touch.

“Sorry about your vase,” Keith looked at the ground “but I am a bit confused. Aren’t people usually afraid of ghosts?” 

Lance pulled a chair out, sitting, prompting Keith to do the same. “Oh, that old thing? No big deal. I hated it, but it was a gift from my friend, Shiro. I couldn’t just get rid of it.” He shot a calculting look at Keith before continuing. “And I’ll tell you that if you tell me how you died.”

Keith wavered, before thinking ‘fuck it’. “Fine.”

Lance’s hands were in constant movement as he talked. “My family is Cuban, so we celebrate Dia De Los Muertos. I’ve always believed in ghosts, and as soon as I stepped into this house I could feel the restless energy.” Keith noticed the bittersweet look that befell Lance when he talked about his family; it didn’t suit him.

Lance watched Keith expectantly as he shifted. “Well, i haven’t been dead long. Only since the 80’s-”

“Explains the awful hair,” Lance interrupted and Keith sighed.

“-But I was a victim of a home invasion. Didn’t end well for me.” Keith repressed memories of that night, the pain and the blood.

Lance inhaled. “I’m sorry.” 

“Whatever. I’m at peace with it now.” Keith smiled, a brittle set to his lips.

So that’s how he found himself basically living with Lance. 

He couldn’t lie though, every time he saw him, he felt an unbearable sadness. Sadness due to the fact that Keith could never really be anything more to Lance, more than his ghost friend. And it hurt. 

But Keith would deal with it because it meant that he had Lance, for however long he had him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah this is absolute garbage but my life is falling apart right now and I can do nothing to stop it :)))))


	5. October 9/10:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this is better than last chapter
> 
> We all have our days am i right?

Lance wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he strode to the entrance to the fair. Checking himself over as he passed windows gave him the assurance that yes, his hair was fine and his makeup looked good.

Having spent several hours on his outfit, he now wondered if he was too dressed up for this simple date. He examined other people’s clothes and compared them to his own. He was a little more dressed up than many, in his white tee, light wash jeans, Nikes and NASA jacket, but he convinced himself he was fine.

Anxiously scanning the crowds, he checked his phone. Granted, he was a few minutes early, but still.

When Keith had asked him out in English, books hugged to his chest, Lance had thought he was dreaming. They had been flirting a bit for the past few weeks, but Lance had thought he was going to have to make the first move. 

He was so surprised when Keith asked him out, that he just stood there like an idiot until Keith’s expression fell and he backtracked. “I mean, if you don’t want to it’s fine, I just thought with all the flirting and stuff you might-” 

Lance had cut him off hurridly. “No, no! I do! I was just surprised, that’s all.”He reassured Keith, who, at those words smiled a small happy smile.

“Ok, good. I’ll uh, see you then?” He asked, and Lance wanted to squeal.

“For sure.” 

Finally spotting Keith’s dark head bobbing in the crowd, he sighed in relief. Upon further observation, he noticed that Keith looked a little dressed up as well, black skinny jeans, light grey long sleeve and red flannel tied around his waist with red high tops to match.

Lance awkwardly waved, cursing himself as soon as he did so, but it had the intended effect as Keith made his way over.

“Hey Mullet,” Lance greeted warmly, watching as Keith rolled his eyes.

“Hi, Lance.”

They started walking, and Lance searched for something to say. “You look nice. I like your eyeliner.”

Lance peeked at Keith’s expression, and was a bit proud to see him taken aback by his compliment. 

“So do you. Your jacket is really cool. I kinda pegged you as a space guy, you know? You seem the type.” Keith rambled, and Lance flushed, freckles popping. 

Lance led Keith to one of the Carnival games, determined to win something for him. He insisted, even when Keith said it wasn’t necessary.

After several rounds of failing, Lance finally managed to land the ring on the bottle neck, and he proudly had Keith pick his choice. Keith chose a little red lion plush, which Lance found adorable. He hugged it to his chest, and the tension seemed to drain away, leaving them free to converse in ease, joking around and riding rides.

Keith especially enjoyed the bumper cars, which Lance endured for his sake. Personally, he wasn’t a fan of of all the bashing and violence, but Keith seemed to enjoy it, so, oh well.

They found Lance was really good at shooting games, when he hit every target, one after another. The worker was even impressed, and Lance picked a stuffed monkey, which he later gave to a little girl. 

It grew darker as the night progressed, and it also grew cooler. Lance offered Keith his jacket, as he noticed him shivering, brushing off Keith’s concerns.

“Don’t worry, this McClain is warm blooded. Besides, it looks better on you anyway.” Lance pretended he didn’t see Keith’s fire engine blush.Keith grudgingly slung it over his shoulders.

“I’m getting a bit hungry. Want to share an elephant ear?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, taking his hand as they walked over to one of the concession stands. Keith let it happen, simply turning his face away from lance, but not before Lance saw his flustered expression.

Burning their fingers on the hot treat, they picked it apart quickly. Sitting at one of the picnic tables, they could just barely see the waterfront and sunset. “Happy sunset,” Keith smiled up at Lance, and Lance felt his heart pound.

“You too?” Lance replied slowly, confused.

“Something my parents would say to each other,” Keith clarified. “Sorry. That was weird, wasn’t it?” 

“No,” Lance stood, brushing his hands off. “I found it cute. My parents always tell each other ‘ Eres el amor de mi vida’, which basically means ‘you are the love of my life’ so it’s not that strange.” Keith followed suit, grabbing their trash.

“What do you say we go to the pier for a bit?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, pushing back the too long sleeves of Lance’s jacket. 

They walked in relative silence. It was a comfortable one though, which was a big difference from the awkward one that had hung in the air earlier.

Sitting at the edge of the dock, knee pressed against Keith’s, Lance sighed, contented. He kicked his feet, shoes barely skimming the top of the water.

“I’m glad you asked me out,” Lance confided, turning towards Keith. His face was inches away, and he could smell Keith’s shampoo. 

“I’m glad you said yes,” Keith breathed, leaning in.

“Mmhm,” Lance hummed, eyes tracking the movement of Keith’s tongue as he licked his lips.

They were broken apart when a group of middle schoolers joined them, chattering excitedly. Keith stood, extending his hand ruefully. 

Lance took it, hoisting himself up, and they walked back to the lights of the fair, giggling at the situation. 

The sun was completely beneath the horizon, and the stars were barely visible. The air was crisp, and the smells of the food lingered. It was almost like a scene from a movie. 

Lance pulled Keith to the ferris wheel, gazing up at it’s impressive height. They waited for a couple of minutes, talking about school before it was their turn. Lance swore he saw Keith exchange a nod with the operator, a twenty something with a prosthetic, but brushed it off.

The bar came over their laps, and Lance waited patiently as the ride glided to life, smoothly taking them into the air.

It moved slowly enough for them to each point out their houses, along with other attractions the town offered. 

Nearing the top, Lance gazed outwards, looking over the glittering water, reflecting the perfect crescent moon.

At the very top, however, the ride stopped. Keith growled a word that Lance didn’t quite catch, maybe a name? He brushed it off, knowing a chance when he saw one.

“Where were we?” He purred, winking at Keith, who leaned in.

Lance gave Keith one more chance to back down, but the fiery boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lance’s gently. Lance cupped the back of Keith’s head as he pressed forward, taking control. He moved his lips in tandem with Keith’s, until he drew away for a breath.

“Want to do something again? Next Friday?” Lance asked, a small smile escaping at the sight of Keith’s flushed face and slightly swollen lips.

“That’s so far away,” Keith pouted and Lance laughed. 

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” He teased as the ride started again. “Somehow,” He added under his breath. 

And above them, a star shot across the sky.


	6. October 11/12: Cryptid

“Lance, let’s go!” Pidge called impatiently, arms crossed over their chest.

“Coming, coming.” Lance grumbled, hopping out of the truck. Pidge was already unloading equipment from the back, lining it up on the ground.

They were going hunting in an abandoned asylum, one on the outskirts of town. To be honest, Lance was a little nervous. Creepy places weren’t his thing, he much more enjoyed tracking in the woods or in the city. 

But, he was Pidge’s partner, and there were stories of a local cryptid. Since that’s what they hunted, he went along.

The place looked dark and gloomy, even in the autumn sun. it seemed to have a dark and foreboding aura to it, and that was something Lance didn’t like. 

Pidge hefted their bad, as did Lance, and they stared up at the crumbling stone building. It hadn’t been used in almost a century, when a huge patient riot caused it to shut down. 

The stories say that there’s some half snake creature who took shelter there, having come down from the mountains. Enough coverage, and boom, they were there.

Lance turned on the camcorder, and they were off.

Stepping through the crumbling doorway, Lance peered around. Graffiti and trash covered the room, so Pidge forged onward, into a darker hallway. Clicking on their flashlight, they shined it around, making sure to illuminate every nook and corner.

Lance trailed behind, camera trained on Pidge, who was giving a play-by-play of what they were doing in a hushed voice.

As they came to a door, Pidge tried to open it, but they couldn’t. Lance handed them the camera, then shouldered into, stumbling when it finally gave way with a sickening crunch. He took the camera back, and they went into the hallway.

By the looks of it, the door hadn’t been opened in many years. A thick layer of dust covered the rough concrete, and Lance felt a little queasy as he saw what looked to be a blood stain on the wall. Pidge continued on, throwing Lance a look.

Lance trailed behind slowly, examining their surroundings. He stopped when he noticed a glint, something reflecting as Pidge briefly passed their flashlight over it. Calling Pidge over, he kneeled beside it, taking a closer look.

“What is it?” Pidge asked, squinting. 

Lance picked it up, realizing it was a knife of some sort, one that actually looked rarely new. It seemed to be well worn, like to owner obviously loved it. He held it under the camera, turning it in his hands.

“This is a cool knife,” Lance remarked, and Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, I wonder-” They stopped speaking as a clatter came from another hallway, a small one off to the side. 

Lance tucked the knife into his waistband before following Pidge with an excited look. They crept down the hall, turning off their flashlights as it opened into another, bigger room. It looked like it used to be a cafeteria of some sort, if the tables were any indication.

Dim sunlight streamed through broken windows that lined the wall right under the ceiling, making it so they could see the outlines and shadows of things. 

Panning the camera around the large space, Lance strained his ears. “Where do you think it came from?” He whispered and Pidge shook their head.

“No idea. Let’s see if we hear anything else.”

Hanging back in the hallway, they waited. Soon enough, another sound rang through the silent structure. It was clearly audible to even the camera’s microphone, and Lance couldn’t stop the shiver that rolled down his body.

Pidge pointed to the other side of the room, towards the kitchen, and Lance hugged the wall as he made his way towards it, gingerly picking his way around wreckage. Behind him, Pidge stumbled on a piece of wood, making a loud clatter. 

They froze, waiting. Nothing but silence.

Lance finally made it to the doorway of the kitchen, and waited outside of it. He could hear a slight rustling coming from the other side, and felt his heart in his chest.

Pidge took the camera, and motioned for Lance to go. He grit his teeth, and jumped around it, straight into a warm figure.

“Shit!” He yelled, falling to the ground. Rubbing his butt, he looked up, only to meet eyes with another guy. 

Somewhere behind him, Pidge laughed in disbelief. “Wait, aren’t you the guys who run that other blog?” 

Lance stood, taking a step back. 

One of the two men nodded. “Yeah, we run the Mamora Blades. We specialize in cryptids.” Lance took his hand uncertainly, noting it was a prosthetic. “I’m Shiro,” He gestured to the other guy, who was frowning at Lance. “And this is Keith. You guys really shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous.”

Lance scratched his head. “Wait, you’re  _ the _ Takashi Shirogane. Nice to finally meet you. And Keith Kogane, in the flesh. It’s an honor.”

Keith pursed his lips. “And you are?” 

At his words, Pidge shouldered up by Lance, a bit defensively. “I’m Pidge, and this is Lance. We run the Voltron Hunting Vlog.”

Keith rolled his eyes, and Shiro nudged him. “Oh, yeah, you guys did the work up on Mt. Talmore right? With the manticore? Good work, by the way.” 

Pidge softened, and Lance smiled weakly. “Yeah, that’s us.”

He tool the camera from Pidge and turned it off, a bit disappointed. 

“You know we thought you were a creature or something,” Pidge confessed with a small chuckle.

“We actually thought the same thing.” Shiro laughed, and the sound was pure. To be honest, Lance was a bit starstruck.

“Oh,” Lance exclaimed. “Is this either of yours?” He pulled out the knife, holding it up.

Keith patted his side. “Yes, that’s mine. Thank you, it must have fell and I didn’t notice. It would’ve sucked to lose that.”

He reached to grab it, and in the second that their fingers touched, Lance felt energy course through hi, a spark that would turn into a raging inferno. Keith’s eyes bore into him, and Lance knew, instinctively, that he felt it too.

Keith ripped the knife away, tucking it into his sheith. He coughed, uncomfortably, but Lance wasn’t going to let him get away with it. 

As Shiro led to them to the way they went in, Lance sidled up to Keith. 

“What was that?” Keith demanded, eyes flashing.

Lance shrugged. “I dunno. Remember that one movie, Hotel Trasylvania? Maybe it was like that.”  
Keith glared at him. “A zing?” 

“Maybe,” Lance smiled. “I wouldn’t really mind if it was, although it’s doubtful.”

Keith flicked his hair out of his face. “Say, what if when we got out of here, we figure it out? With coffee, or something?”

Lance thought he was spazzing out. “Wait, seriously?” 

Keith shifted to move around some debris. “Maybe.”

“Sure,” Lance smiled, and Keith nodded awkwardly.

“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, not super good either, I know, but I had a really hard time thinking about things to do for this one, and I know then ending is pretty bad, but hey, at least I'm not in an alternate reality :p


	7. October 11/12: Scary Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, it's me
> 
> (well, you knew that)
> 
> but this chapter is shorter, only about 600 words bc I couldn't think of things to write, so sorry
> 
> be prepared for pure fluff

Lance and Keith curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped snugly round them, Lance had his head buried in Keith’s chest, eyes away from the screen. 

“Do we have to watch this?” Lance whined, covering his ears as a scream sounded from the TV.

Keith audibly sighed. “We made a deal. You got to pick the last movie, so I get this choice.”

Lance pouted, turning his head childishly. “Don’t pretend you don’t like Moana. But I, on the other hand, hate these kind of movies.”

Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance. “It’s not that bad, once you actually watch it.” Lance didn’t answer, just snuggled deeper into Keith as blood sprayed across the screen. He tried not to watch, but couldn’t help but see some parts, which was not what he wanted.

Lance tried to focus on Keith’s heartbeat, ear pressed against where it beat, the steadiness changing as things happened in the movie. 

It was some sort of Thrasher Flick, something with not a lot of plot, but a surplus of gore. Keith enjoyed these sort of movies, but they were far from Lance’s favorite. Lance liked softer things, he was always willing to boot up a Disney Movie, or one of the cheesy Hallmark movies.

They had a tradition where every Friday they’d watch a movie together, and it had started before they were dating. One Friday, Lance would pick, the next it was Keith’s choice, and then they’d decide together before the cycle would start again.

Lance didn’t actually mind the movies, he liked being with Keith, plastering his whole body to him, lazing drowsily. It was a nice reprieve from their hectic weeks. 

He also had an inkling that Keith didn’t like the horror movies as much as he enjoyed Lance hiding himself in his arms. It was kinda mean to scare Lance, but Lance knew, and there was no hard feelings from it, so he let Keith do it, knowing if he was ever truly bothered, he’d turn it off and comfort him in a second. 

Lance eventually shifted around so he could see the screen, like he did every time Keith picked a movie, and flinched at every gruesome scene, clenching Keith’s hand.

Keith good naturedly endured it, letting Lance bruise his hands in exchange for getting to cuddle him. 

It worked for them, and that’s what mattered.

* * *

Keith smiled, kissing the top of Lance’s head softly as he let out a soft whimper at the scene playing on the TV. 

Lance was squeezing his hand in a death grip, and Keith knew from experience it would ache the next day, but he endured it, because he knew Lance couldn’t help it, and honestly it wasn’t that bad. 

He didn’t really like these movies, at least not as much as Lance would have everyone believe, he was more it to them because it gave Lance reason to hide in Keith’s arms, and while he knew they were past the part in their relationship where he needed a reason to, it was still nice.

Keith paused the movie, watching as Lance bravely opened his eyes.

“Is it done?”

Keith smiled softly. “Not quite, but I’m pretty tired. Wanna go to bed?”

Lance smiled back, a soft look in his eyes that made Keith’s heart melt every time he saw it. “Uh huh.” He stood, pulling Keith with him. 

Lance put the blankets away while Keith set the coffee maker, and they brushed their teeth together, making faces in the mirror. One Lance had done his routine and Keith had washed his face, they climbed into bed, instinctively curling together.

Lance was the big spoon, and he nuzzled his face into Kith’s neck with a hum.

“I love you, Mullet,” He mumbled, and he felt more than heard Keith chuckle.

“You too, Sharpshooter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coul y'all let me know which one was your favorite so far? I'/ trying to take a poll ^_^


	8. October 15/16: Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you knew it was coming

“You do realize our lives are basically Supernatural, don’t you?” Keith asked dryly as Shiro peered into the dead body’s mouth. 

Shiro looked up, huffing. “I’m aware. Except we get considerably less sex than they do.” He stood, looking at the blood on the floor in distaste. “What do you think we’ve got here?” 

Keith shrugged, checking around the kitchen. “I’m not sure. It’s not many creatures that can do this type of thing. I mean, he choked on woodchips, no where near wood. Kinda strange, don’t you think?” 

Shiro peered under the refrigerator, before jamming his hand into the dark, repressing a shudder as he felt several decades worth of dust and spiderwebs brush him. “Got it!” He grinned victoriously as he closed his fingers around something small and round.

Examining the object, Shiro sighed. “A hex bag.” 

Keith took it and opened it, the contents spilling in his hand. “Damn,” He swore, and Shiro raised an eyebrow. “It has darker stuff in it than normal. Black cat bone, hex coin, and goldthread.” 

Shiro swore, then looked at the guy on the ground. “Alright, let’s figure out if Hunk Garret had any enemies.” 

* * *

“I’m a bit confused. I thought Shiro choked to death.” Lance, the sweet guy they were talking to looked between the two of them confusedly, eyes rimmed red. 

Keith and Shiro looked at each other, before Keith smoothly replied. “Just covering all the bases. You can’t be too sure, you know.” 

Lance sniffed. “Well, there is this one guy. He goes to school with us, and seems antagonistic to our whole group. His name is Lotor. Lotor Diabazaal.”

Shiro stood, holding out a hand for Lance. “Thank you, Lance. We’ll get in touch if we need anything else.”

Lance managed a small smile. “It’s no problem. It just sucks that Hunk died so young. He was a great man, and my best friend.”

Keith patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure he was. Thanks again.” 

As they made their way out of Hunk’s apartment, they ran into a girl who was going in. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized, holding the door for her. 

“Who are you?” She asked curtly, eyes flashing behind her glasses. 

“I’m Agent Stark, and this is Agent Coole,” Keith introduced as they got out their badges. The girl looked at them for an almost uncomfortable amount of time before narrowing her eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Just checking on some things about Hunk. Do you have a moment?” Shiro asked, letting the door shut. 

“Sure,” The girl held out her hand and shook Shiro’s, then Keith’s with a firm grip. “I’d like to help in any way I can. I’m Pidge Gunderson.”

Could you give me some information about this uh, Lotor Diabazaal?” Keith asked, brushing off the sleeve of his suit.

“Oh, that dick?” Pidge snorted. “He had it out for us from day one. Most of the others don’t see it, but he’s a little obsessed with Lance. He always gave me creepy vibes, but no one listened to me. Why are you asking about him?” She pursed her lips. “Does he have something to do with this?” 

Shiro smiled calmly. “We don’t know. So far Hunk’s death has been labeled as an accident, but we have to make sure. Do you have Lotor’s address?” 

* * *

“No one’s home, Shiro.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go in.” 

Shiro nodded and picked the lock, swinging the door in gently. “Lotor Diabazaal? FBI!” No one answered as they crept in, shutting the door behind them. 

As they went through the spacious apartment, they kept on the lookout for anything telling them Lotor was their guy. Nothing stuck them as special. 

Keith was feeling around behind Lotor’s mattress when he found another hex bag. Opening it, he felt a prick of dread. Inside was a different set of items, meant to protect, not harm. 

Lotor was not their guy.

* * *

“I’m Agent Coole, and this is Agent Stark,” Keith informed the Sheriff as they shouldered past him. The scene that greeted them was not pretty. 

Pidge lay face down, glasses eschew, blood pooling from her abdomen. Shiro motioned towards a very distraught Lance, then started inconspicuously searching the room. 

“Hey, Lance.” Keith greeted awkwardly, tensely. 

“Agent Coole,” Lance sniffed, wiping at the tears tracking down his face. “Nice to see you again.”

“No it’s not.”

“You’re right,” Lance agreed with a bitter laugh. “No it’s not.” 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Keith asked, leading Lance over to a chair, coincidentally the same one he had sat in the day before.

“ I was just talking with Pidge, who had been complaining about cramps, but we both figured it was that time of the month, you know, and then she said she felt really bad and to take her to the hospital. I went to grab my keys, and by the time I came back I found her like this.”

Keith felt the urge to console him, which was strange, as he didn’t really get that urge.

Shiro caught his attention over Lance’s shoulder, and Keith nodded, Shiro then placing the hex bag in his pocket.

“Why is this happening to me?” Lance wailed, clenching his fists. “Hunk and Pidge were my only family! I- I loved them!” His voice broke and he descended into sobs. Shiro comforted him and Keith scowled, mind whirling.

“I don’t know, I don’t know.” Shiro murmured, and Keith growled.

* * *

“Okay, so we know it’s a witch, but who is it?” Shiro wondered out loud, scratching his head with a pencil. Keith was cleaning a gun angrily, every movement a bit more harsh than it needed to be.

“I found something!” Shiro turned the computed to Keith who scanned the article.

“Haggar Diabazaal?” 

“Yeah. Turns out Haggar has been up to some things. I bet this is our culprit.” Shiro frowned, standing. “Dude, I got a bad feeling about this. I think we should check on Lance.”

Keith nodded, throwing Shiro a gun. “Let’s go.”

As they walked up the stoop to Lance’s house, Keith just felt… uneasy. 

The door stood slightly a jar, and Keith and Shiro shared a worried look before stepping into the house. It was eerily silent.

“Lance,” Keith called in a loud whisper, and heard a muffled reply from down the hall. Shiro and Keith crept down it, until they reached the door. Shiro opened it, as Keith stood, gun raised. No one was in there, besides Lance and another boy.

Keith rushed forward, untying him from where he lay bound, in the middle of some symbol. Lance hugged Keith tightly, fingers knotting in his jacket. Shiro worked on the other guy, and he sat up when he was untying. 

“Look, man, you got to help! My mom’s gone crazy!” The boy flicked his long blond hair over his shoulder worriedly. 

“Have I, dear?” Called a languid voice from the doorway, and they all turned to see a woman leaning against the doorframe. “Aw,” She clucked her tongue, waving her hand. Shiro and Keith flew back, slamming against the wall painfully. “I just wanted you to be happy. I know how much you loved this boy.”

“Mom!” The boy yelled. “It was just a crush, okay! What you’re doing isn’t right!” Haggar rolled her eyes, and the boy, Lotor presumably, choked, face turning purple. 

Keith strained, but he couldn’t break free. Shiro couldn’t either, which made it even worse.

Keith saw Lance edge towards the gun. Haggar almost looked, but Lotor slumping to the ground distracted her. Lance seized the gun, and shot, the bullet ripping right through her neck.

Lance jumped towards Shiro and Keith as they crumpled on the ground. Keith, panting, looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You saved us!” 

“Ah,” Lance rubbed his neck. “No big deal. I take it you’re not FBI agents, after all?” He helped Shiro and Keith up.

“No,” Keith surveyed the damage. “But we do just as well.”

“Thank you,” Lance said quietly, and in the back of Keith’s mind he registered Shiro leaving the room. 

“No problem,” Keith laughed awkwardly and then Lance’s hands were on his back, his lips on his, and his body plastered to Keith’s.

He kissed him roughly, before Keith took control, hands cupping Lance’s face, his mouth pushing against his. 

Lance drew back, eyes wide, lips swollen, face flushed. 

“Stay another night?” 

Keith exhaled. “Of course.”


	9. October 17/18: Costume Party

Lance downed his drink with a grimace. It burned sliding down his throat, but whatever.

So far the party hadn’t been that bad. Team Plunk had decided it was worth hitting up, so of course they went all out, hoping to be best dressed. In all honesty, Lance was a bit disappointed. Sure, he saw slutty teachers and bunnies, but they all began to blur together, one after another.

He saw some good costumes; a guy who made it appear he had been run over, a girl rocking an alien princess look, but all-in-all, Lance thought Hunk, Pidge and him looked the best.

Pidge made a robot costume out of salvaged pieces from the scrapyard and their old computer monitor, so after they welded the pieces together the outfit was complete with blinking lights and whirring gadgets.

Hunk had kept his costume a secret until the last minute, then rolled up in a crazy awesome wizard costume. His robes were adorned with symbols and gold lining, and he had a staff etched with runes. His belt had a knife, powders, and bones on it, and when Lance saw it, he was speechless.

Lance had decided to go as a siren, but rather than a traditional one, his own version. Instead of a tail, he focused on making scales out of makeup, and detailed them so they shimmered up one leg, around his side, on his collarbone, and edged his face. They were a sparkly blue/green, and silver lined in certain places. 

He had fashioned a shift of sorts using gauzy blue material, one that left little to the imagination, and dyed the tips of his hair as well. 

On his face he had used a dark purple lipstick, covered by a shimmery gloss, then used the same silver eyeliner to complement a complicated blue look. His cheeks were shadowed in shimmer, and his best falsies were glued on tight.

Due to the unseasonably warm year, he wasn’t cold. It was hot inside, the pulsing music and swinging lights giving him a slight headache, and the shots he was pounding weren’t helping. Deciding to go outside, Lance pushed through the people, and out the front door.

“Oh, shit!” 

Lance fell back, in such a way that he wasn’t able to catch himself. Preparing to slam into the ground, Lance braced, eyes squeezed shut. 

But the slam never came. He was caught by two strong arms, one around his shoulder and the other secured around his waist. Lance’s fluttered his eyes open, his voice breathy.

“You saved me! You must be a hero!” He stared up at the attractive cyborg, blushing.

The man laughed. “And you,” He swung Lance up onto his feet. “You’re tipsy.” 

Lance pouted. “Maybe, but what I said still applies. I’m Lance.” Lance took a moment to assess the man in front of him. He was dressed as a cyborg, and it looked like he had used his prosthetic for a starting base, which Lance thought was pretty smart. 

Also, he was gorgeous. 

“Shiro. And sorry bout that. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Shiro laughed. “This is Keith.” He stepped aside to reveal a younger man, someone more Lance’s age.

“Hey,” Keith nodded, and Lance swooned. 

“Oh, you are so much better than him. Why didn’t I meet you first?” Lance flirted, and Keith blushed. He was wearing short black shorts and a red crop top, high waisted fishnets paired with combat boots. His hair was swept into a messy ponytail and motorcycle goggles sat perched in his head. 

“Oh my gosh!” Lance gasped. “You’re totally Akira from Lion Force, aren’t you? I love that show!” He stumbled when someone jostled into him and glared at the person for a moment before returning his attention to Shiro and Keith.

Keith shrugged, instinctively steadying Lance. “Yeah. I didn’t have a lot of time to get a costume together, so I just went with this.”

Shiro laughed. “Don’t let him fool you.” He gave an affectionate look to Keith. “He’s a huge nerd.”

Lance smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but Pidge interrupted.

“Heyo! This is where you went! Me an’ Hunk been looking for you.” They giggled, swaying. 

Lance patted them on the head. “Okay, Pid-pod, I think you’ve had enough.” They gave him puppy dog eyes, but Lance ignored them. 

“This is Pidge-” Lance introduced. “-And this is Hunk.” Hunk smiled, joining the circle. “Guys, this is Shiro and Keith.” 

Pleasantries were exchanged, then Lance found himself alone with Keith. 

“Want to go outside?” Keith shouted, and Lance nodded, weaving through the people. They spilled onto the cool deck, where it was a lot less crowded. 

Lance hummed, looking up at the stars. 

“What are you dressed as?” Keith asked, leaning against a railing, and Lance sat on one of the benches before answering. 

“I’m a siren. You know, like the kind that lures sailors to their deaths?” He slumped against the wood, studiously looking across the yard as Keith took a seat next to him.

“Sing something for me?” Keith softly inquired, and Lance swallowed.

“ _ La da da da da, _

_ I’m going to bury you in the ground. _

_ La da da da da _

_ I’m going to bury you in my sound. _

_ I’m gonna _

_ Drink the red  _

_ From your pretty pink face, _

_ I’m gonna… _ ”

Lance trailed off, and Keith nudged him. “I guess you picked the right costume, because sirens have irresistible voices, and so do you.” He smiled, but in the dark, Lance could barely tell, as all Keith was was a silhouette of darkness in the already dark night.

Lance smiled softly, nudging Keith back. “Thanks. And I guess that you picked the right costume too, because Akira is irresistible and so are you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brgL9DPGHwg


	10. October 19/20: Jack o'lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brosky I think I'm going to be invited to the Halloween dance!!!

“Imagine it Keith,” Lance spread his hands out. “Our first Halloween! Wouldn’t it be so romantic?”

“I guess,” Keith had said, and that is how he got himself into the situation he was in.

* * *

“Keith, Keith!” Lance called, and Keith looked over. 

“Hmm?” 

“Look at this pumpkin I found!” He hoisted a misshapen, ugly, discolored one up. “I should totally do this one!” He dissolved into giggles as Keith shook his head amusedly. 

“C’mon Lance, you were the one whining about finding the perfect pumpkin, and now that we get here, all you do is mess around? Not cool.” He disapprovingly looked at Lance, who hopped over a pumpkin to get to him.

“Awww,” Lance squeezed Keith’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I know how you need everything just right-” Keith playfully batted Lance’s hands away, grabbing him into a hug.

“Oh, shut up,” He said, rolling his eyes. Lance winked, then moved away, looking at pumpkins. Keith took a moment to watch, marveling at his beauty. The crisp air made his cheeks rosy under the tan, and the blue beany brought out his eyes in the best way.

Keith was a sucker.

Resuming his search for the perfect pumpkin, Keith poked and prodded, trying to get the best he could. Lance could tease him all he wanted, but Keith wanted, no, needed to get the prime pumpkin. 

It had to be perfect.

* * *

Lance smiled as he crouched down by another pumpkin, peeking up at Keith, a few meters away. 

Dios, what a cutie. 

Keith had a red jacket that in fact belonged to Lance, so it pooled around his hands, making the most adorable paws. A black scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, and he absentmindedly rubbed his hands in the cold. 

Lance returned his attention to the task at hand, concentrating so hard that the corner of his tongue poked out. When he was finally satisfied with his pumpkin, he looked up to see Keith waiting. 

“Ready?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, lifting the small, lumpy pumpkin up. 

“That’s the one you want?” 

Lance smiled. “Yep! It’s so cute. It’ll look great on our porch!” He wished he could hold Keith’s hand, but the pumpkin made it impossible.

They walked back to the little tent where you purchased your pumpkins, and soon, they were on their merry way. 

In the car, Lance sang along to the music softly as Keith drove, their ancient pick up a little rusty. “Keith, I think it’s time to get a new car.” ance seriously commented, raising an eyebrow. 

Keith gasped in mock outrage. “Not Red!”

Lance nodded. “Yep. But we can get another truck if you want. But it’ll have to be blue.” 

Keith laughed, and turned down the radio. “Can you believe that we’ve been dating for almost a year? It feels like I just met you.”

Lance smiled ruefully, shaking his head. “It’s crazy. I wonder how different our lives would be if we never met?”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “I’d probably be less happy.”

Lance touched his arm gently. “I know I would be.”

* * *

“Ugh,” Keith groaned, arm deep in pumpkin guts. “This feels so weird!” 

Lance grinned, bits of pumpkin on his face from where he had brushed his hair out of his eyes or something. “It’s not so bad. It feels kinda cool to me.”

Keith shuddered, scooping another glob out. “Nah, I hate it.” The bowl of insides was in between them, and they sat cross legged across from each other on their porch. 

Lance scoffed turning up his nose at Keith. “You’re just a baby.”

Keith smirked. “Says the man who had me kill a bug yesterday.”

“In my defense,” Lance protested, voice squeaking, “It was a very big bug.” 

“Sure.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each engrossed in their own work. Keith carefully drew his design on the bumpy surface, trying to get everything just right. 

A glance at Lance revealed he was intently carving, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth like it did when he concentrated. Keith rolled his eyes fondly, getting back to work. 

Grabbing the smallest knife, Keith traced over the pen, making indents before actually cutting, just an extra assurance that the pieces would get removed exactly as he wanted them. 

One by one he worked on cutting, putting the pieces behind him so Lance wouldn’t see. Lance hummed as he worked, and Keith had to remind himself to stop staring and get back to work.

* * *

Lance watched Keith from under his lashes, a little suspicious. He didn’t normally hide things from Lance, but here Keith was, being extra sneaky. 

As if Lance didn’t notice.

He wondered what he was up to, but knew better than to pry. Keith would tell him when he was ready. 

Lance was a little anxious, to be honest. What if Keith wanted to dump him? That would be terrible! 

He reminded himself to take a deep breath then looked at his pumpkin, satisfied. “Keith, I’m done!” He chirped, looking at Keith expectantly. 

“Me, too.” Keith smiled, a clump of his bangs falling in his face. “You go first.”

Lance complied, turning around his pumpkin proudly, watching Keith’s reaction.

“Why is the face so small? It’s like 1/10 of the pumpkin! That’s messed up, man.” Keith sighed, brows furrowed, but Lance could see he was trying not to laugh.

“Now you!” Lance demanded, eagerly leaning forward. Keith turned his pumpkin around slowly, and Lance read the words.

_ Will you be my boo? _

“Keith you know we’re already…” He trailed off as Keith pulled a box out of his pocket.

“Forever?” Keith asked, holding out the ring. 

“Oh my god, yes!” 


	11. October 21/22: Graveyards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the binge watching of Black Butler I did on this...

Keith gently placed the flowers on his Father’s grave, the wind biting into his cheeks. He paused for a moment, before turning back around, hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets, as if that would block the cold in his heart. 

His boots clicked on the stone pathway as he made his way back to his carriage, where his driver waited patiently. 

“Di’ ya ever notice the boy ov’r there?” His driver, Coran, asked, and Keith shrugged. 

“What boy?” 

“Ah, just yonder up that hill, there’s a boy. Evr’y time we come, I see him. Poor lad.” Coran stroked his mustache, then checked his pocket watch.

Keith looked up the hill and saw a boy sitting among the graves, with only a waist coat to keep him warm. He looked content, even as his hair was mussed by the wind and leaves showered all around him. 

“Master, we must go.” Keith returned his attention to Coran, then stepped into his carriage, nodding at his butler, Takashi, who held the door open for him.

* * *

The next time Keith was at the Graveyard, he looked for the boy. Like last time, he lounged atop a pair of graves, staring into the distance. It was colder, so Keith had extra layers, yet he still only sported a waistcoat and breeches. 

After paying his respects, Keith sent one more look to the boy, only to find his piercing blue eyes watching him. Keith respectfully bowed, but received no response besides the boy glancing away. Keith narrowed his eyes, walking back to where Takashi and Coran waited. 

* * *

“Takashi,” He called, sipping his tea. 

“Sir?”

“You know the boy at the cemetery, the brown haired one? Find out who he is, please.” Keith commanded, and Takashi bowed. 

“As you wish.” He whirled away, focus clear on his face.

Keith waited, looking out over his gardens pensievely. When Takashi came back, a defeated set to his shoulders, Keith sighed.

“I’m sorry, Master. No one seems to know anything about this boy.” Takashi cleared away his tea and dessert dishes, wiping down the table.

“Are you good for nothing, then?” Keith asked, but fondness over took the irritation in his tone.

“I mean, you could always just ask him,” Takashi suggested, and Keith recoiled.

“Never! What a ghastly idea!”

* * *

“Excuse me, but I’m Keith Nightingale, Earl of Nightingale. I couldn’t help but notice you here, always.” Keith cringed, looking anywhere but at the boy he was talking to.

“I know who you are. My name is Lance. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lance replied, voice soft. “I’ve noticed you before. You come every Saturday, ‘round midday.” 

Keith marveled at Lance’s accent. It was posh, yes, but also much like his, possessing an aristocratic lilt that did not match the poor clothing Lance wore. Just upon meeting him, Keith was already sure he was an enigma. 

“Tis correct. But you, you seem to reside here permanently.” Keith brushed off a speck of dirt that had gotten on his gloves.

“Nah.” Lance said easily, hos body angled in such a way that almost seemed too casual. “I just enjoy it here. It’s peaceful, and where I spend a lot of my time.” Lance pat the slab of stone invitingly, but Keith could see the edge in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but I must cut this short,” Keith said, removing his hat and sweeping his hair back. “I have an engagement to attend.” 

Lance stood, bowing. “As do I. Until we meet again.”

* * *

Keith scoffed, tugging at his collar. “I hate these. Why are we here again?”

Takashi hushed him, retying Keith’s necktie, a little looser. “The Queen invited us, so must be here. This is one of the biggest balls of the fall season, you know. Many would be ecstatic to take your place, young lord.”

“Let them have it, then.” Keith rolled his eyes, much to Takashi's amusement.

“Play nice.” 

“Mmm,” Keith bit his cheek, scanning the room. “Takashi, who is that?” He asked, eyeing a young man, facing away from him. He was tall and brunet, but aside from all the ladies hanging off of him, Keith couldn’t see anything else. 

“I’m not sure. There are many people here I haven’t recognized. Queen Elizabeth must have invited a wider range of people this year.” Takashi shrugged, and Keith frowned. 

“I must introduce myself. Come.” 

Striding confidently across the room, Keith ignored the many eyes on him, the whispers about his family and rumours that the Nightingale Estate was in ruins; none of them were of relevance to him.

He knew he made a striking figure, what with his dark hair and sharp gaze. Compared to many of the other men attending the gala, he seemed unfriendly, harsh. In truth, Keith just excluded an air of snub without meaning too.

Growing closer to the figure in all blue, Keith paused, watching from the side. The man was easygoing, a carefree edge to his movements. Keith though, he could see through the act. 

The man was not as happy as he seemed.

Squaring his shoulders and putting a smile on his face, Keith approached. “Greetings. I am the Earl of Nightingale.” 

The man turned, and Keith did a double take. “Nice to meet you. I am Baron McClain, although many call me Lance.”

Lance smiled at him, no sign of recognition in his blue eyes. Keith schooled his expression, after all, two could play that game. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Lance bowed. “You as well.” 

Keith smiled wanly, taking his leave. 

Instructing Takashi to claim he was feeling ill, Keith pulled on his coat, waiting for Coran to bring his carriage around. He waited by the doors, ignoring everyone else. 

“Keith! Wait!” A voice called, and Keith turned.

“Ah, it’s you,” He shifted, looking away from Lance’s open face, so different from the masque he wore prior. 

“I apologize for the show,” Lance stiffly expressed his regret. “But I implore you not to leave. It’s complicated right now, being a Baron is new to me. My parents died long ago, but recently, my older brother and sister passed away in an accident.”

Keith swallowed. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Please,” Lance gently, hesitantly, touched his shoulder, gloves removed. “Don’t leave.”

Keith checked his pocket watch. “I must, but if you need a ride home, I can have my butler arrange for us to take you?” 

Lance smiled, teeth gleaming, and Keith repressed the unwanted emotions. “It’d be most appreciated. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Keith ignored the heat on his cheeks, offering his arm to Lance. “My carriage is here.” 

“Of course.”


	12. October 23/24: Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where I was going with this one, but here it is...

Lance shrieked, the sound earsplitting. The things around him cringed away, grouping together to talk, but Lance couldn’t focus on their words, the noise a hum in the background. His hands were taunt, thin skin pulling over bones and veins. 

And his throat.

It burned. It was the worst thing in the world, that pain. He shrieked once more, and one of the things made a calming gesticulation that did nothing but make him more frantic.

He was thirsty and angry and scared.

Yanking at the chains restraining him, he tried to lunge but was held back. His wrists were bruised and bloody, but no amount of force could free him. 

“Where is Keith?” He grit out, and his vision blurred, sliding in and out of focus. 

“He’s safe, I promise.” One of the things came forward, and Lance shoved forward intent on tearing his throat out, but of course, the chains stopped him.

“I don’t believe you!”

“Shh, shh.” The thing came closer, and Lance thrashed violently, shrieking. 

“What do we do?” Another thing yelled, hands covering its ears. 

The thing closest to Lance shook its head. “He won’t believe us. And there’s no way the one called Keith can calm him down until he is healed. I guess we’ll just have to wait it out.”

“No!” Lance screamed, the buzz in his head growing louder. He tensed, then fell limp, eyes rolling up.

* * *

_ “Lance! Lance!” Keith reached for him, and Lance strained, trying to get to his mate. _

_ “Keith!”  _

_ “It’s alright! Okay? I’ve got you. You’re going to be fine!” Keith was dragged away from Lance, nails digging furrows into the ground. _

_ “Keith!” Lance howled, but a smash on the back of his head sent him reeling. “I love y-” Another smash brought him to his knees. _

_ “I know,” Keith yelled. “Forever!” _

_ Lance blacked out. _

* * *

Lance gasped, eyes flying open. “Keith!” 

“Hush, baby. I’m right here, you’re okay. I’ve got you now.” Keith soothed, rubbing Lance’s wrists gently with a warm washcloth.

“Keith.”

“Yep, it’s me. How are you feeling?” Keith wrung out the washcloth, setting it aside. Lance threw his arms around him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“What happened?” He asked, crawling into Keith’s lap. Keith held him gently, bracing himself against the headboard. 

“We were caught by the Galra. You were knocked unconscious, and I, well, I got pretty hurt.” Keith shifted and Lance traced the new scar on his cheek with his fingertips lightly.

“Is this from them?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “I’ll kill them.”

“No need.” Keith brushed through Lance’s hair, getting all the tangles aout. “A coven intervened, and saved us. They successfully killed all the Galra and healed me. When you woke up, you were wild.” 

Flashes of pain flew through Lance’s mind, the feeling of cool metal biting into his wrists. 

“You tried to attack anyone who came near you, screaming for me. You were inconsolable. When you finally did black out, I was permitted to see you, and here we are.” Keith kissed Lance’s hand gently. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I thought I lost you.” Lance covered his face with his hands, flushing in embarrassment. “Dios, I was so rude! I have to apologize!” He started to get up, but Keith’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You need to feed and change clothes first, alright?” Lance nodded, sighing.

“Fine.”

* * *

Pidge paused, confusion etched on their face as two figured descended from the stairs. One was Keith, who they recognized, and the other…

It was hard to reconcile the screaming mess from before with the elegant man now, but they tried. Shiro, Adam, and Hunk also looked up, Allura appearing in the doorway/

“I am sorry,” Lance started, shaking his head. “The way I acted before was unacceptable, so please, accept my apology.” His long blue sleeves hid the surely bruised wrists, Pidge noticed, smiling at him.

“It’s no problem.” Shiro warmly shook his hand. “I would also be distraught if my mate was gone. I’m Shiro, and this is Adam, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura.” 

They all smiled, as Lance waved at each of them.

“I’d like to formally introduce myself as Lance. Thank you for saving us. I appreciate it.”

“We are always happy to help our brethren,” Allura smoothly brushed off the gratitude. “Let’s move this conversation to the couch, where it will be more comfortable.

* * *

Shiro exchanged a look with Adam, who he could tell was as astounded as he was. Lance before was a force to be reckoned with, pure fury.

Shiro had tried to calm him down earlier, but he was not having it, trying to kill him any time he got close. Lance was angry, wild. 

But now, when he was back with his mate, he was calm, collected. 

He sat on Keith’s lap with a smile, listening to the rest talk as he played with Keith’s hair. Keith held him, absentmindedly pressing his lips to his cheek softly when the conversation lulled. It was domestic and soft.

Squeezing Adam’s hand, Shiro wondered if they looked as cute as Keith and Lance did, if they painted as pretty of a picture.

Probably, he mused, winking at Adam, who blushed softly.

Definitely.


	13. October 25/26: Haunted Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love love love platonic best friends allurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we had a code red drill today and I told my friends I hoped it was real so I could get shot, and one was like "sameeeee" ad the other just had the most panicked expression and just said "no," in the softest voice ever

“Lance,” Allura said, so Lance looked lazily at her. 

“Hmm?”

“Did you hear that?” She looked serious, so Lance shifted to a somewhat upright position, confused.

“Hear what?” He asked, listening for a moment. 

Allura sighed. “Never mind. It was probably my imagination.” She was laying upside down on her bed, hair spilling onto the floor.

Lance shrugged, adjusting his face mask and laying back down. “And then she told me ‘no way, ew, you’re ugly, and smacked me. My poor 13 year old self.” He continued, blushing a little bit. Allura winced a little, handing him the Nunvil, which he took a swig from.

“Well,” Allura smirked. “I once told a guy I fancied him and he told me he gay but had a girlfriend the next week.” Lance gave her the bottle and she tipped it back, wiping her mouth as some spilled down the side of it.

“Hah! You think that’s bad? I asked a guy out and he panicked, then told me he couldn’t go out with me because his mom said he couldn’t date. We were in the eleventh grade, and I met his mom, who had no such rule!” He cringed at the awkward memory, rolling over to bury his face in the mattress.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Allura wheezed, out of breath from laughter. “That sucks man!” They lapsed into momentary silence, bottle empty, both of them sufficiently buzzed.

“Wait.” Allura tensed, pointing up. “You hear it this time, right?” They listened, not even breathing. “There it is again!” 

Lance’s eyes widened as he head the noise. Is was a creaking sound, like someone stepped on a floorboard in a really old house, which mad eno since, because everything around them was cool metal. It was followed by a tapping noise.

“Oh, shit!” 

Uneasy, they were silent. The noises persisted for an uncomfortable amount of time before it was quiet again. 

They scrambled up, looking at each other. “There’s only one explaination-” Lance whispered.

“-and it’s a ghost.” Allura finished, looking around the room. She peeled off her face mask, and Lance did the same.

“What should we do?” She asked and Lance shrugged. 

“I’m not sure.” 

The tapping sounded again, a little louder, a little closer. Allura and Lance squeezed together, pulling a blanket over themselves. 

“Oh, Dios, we’re going to die,” Lance muttered, shooting a panicked look at Allura.

“No. We are strong. We are brave. We got this!” Allura insisted, yelping when the sounds came again. “Okay, maybe not. What do we do?” 

Lance covered his mouth, trying to think through the drunken haze. He brightened. “I know! Let’s get Keith! He’ll know what to do!”

Allura smiled. “Good idea! On the count of three run?” Lance nodded, and Allura counted, and on three they sprinted to his door, falling through it in a gasping heap. Keith awoke at the clamor, springing into a defensive stance.

“Oh, Lance, Allura. It’s just you.” He lowered the knife he had pulled from under his pillow, rubbing his eyes. “What do you want?” 

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, pouting at him. “There’s a ghost!” 

Keith blinked, then blinked again. “A what?” 

Allura stepped forward, swaying a little bit. “A ghost. We both heard it!” 

Keith sighed. “I don’t believe it. A ghost, huh.”

Lance and Allura nodded, Lance letting go of Keith’s arm, realizing he was still holding it.

“What do you want me to do?” Keith asked, putting his hair in a ponytail. 

“You’re the brave one! You should go and protect us.” Lance ignored Allura’s not-so-subtle wink, focusing on a spot above Keith’s shoulder on the wall. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “And if I do, will you let me go back to sleep?” Allura and Lance shrugged, following him out the door. Allura had drunk more than him, and was pretty tipsy, so Lance deposited her in her bed with a smile.

“Okay, Mullet! Let’s go hunt a ghost!” Lance marched ahead, knowing behind him Keith was scoffing. 

“I thought you were scared?”

“Terrified. But now that you’re here I feel safer,” Lance shot a smile at Keith, teeth gleaming in the dark. He turned around before he noticed Keith’s dumbstruck expression and the small blush that graced his cheeks.

“Really?” Keith asked softly, and Lance nodded.

“Of course, dude!”

* * *

“And then,” Lance chattered, telling a story of his childhood. “We got in so much trouble. My Mama was furious with us!” 

“Sounds like you had a wild life,” Keith remarked dryly, checking his watch. 

“Yep! It was pretty crazy. I miss it a lot sometimes. Like don’t get me wrong, being a paladin is awesome, and saving the universe is cool too, but I just miss home, you know?” 

Keith didn’t know. “I mean, not really. I had nothing holding me to earth, both my parents were gone, Shiro was gone, I lived alone in a shack in the desert. I’m happier here, to be honest.” He felt uncomfortable, baring his soul to Lance like he was. 

“That’s fine. We’re all different. I’m glad you’re happy now, though.” Lance linked his arm through Keith’s matching pace. “Oh, no. Did you hear that?” He paused, forcing Keith to stop with him.

Keith furrowed his brows. “That?” He asked as the creaking and tapping came again. 

Lance nodded, hiding behind Keith a little. “Yep. It’s a ghost, isn’t it.”

Keith rolled his eyes, marching forward, gently yanking his arm out of Lance’s. “I bet it’s nothing. Come on, we can check just to make sure.” They walked onto the main deck, but saw nothing. 

“I told you, there’s no ghost.” Keith shrugged, turning around. 

“I don’t know,” Lance hesitation, a nervous edge to his face. 

“For the love of-! Oh my god.” Keith picked Lance up, cradling him in his arms. Lance made a surprised sound, unsure. 

“Dude,” Lance laughed anxiously. “What are you doing?” He tried to squirm out of Keith’s arms, but through his buzz could only feel his arms tightening around him.

“I want to sleep. If you’re still scared, just sleep with me. This was the quickest way, now shut up.” Keith sounded a little strained, so Lance decided to wiggle himself into a more comfortable position. 

When they got to Keith’s room, Keith put lance gently down, patting the side of the bed. “You gonna sleep in here?”

Lance blushed, climbing into bed beside him.  _ How could I say no? _


	14. October 27/28: Alien

Lance slammed his hand down on the table, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “That is enough, Princess! How dare you speak about Keith in that manner? You are being, quite frankly, a bully. He may be part Galra, but he did not kill your family or your people. You are out of line!” 

The team blinked at him, all seeming surprised that he stood up for Keith. Keith wasn’t even there to defend himself! Lance’s chest tightened at the fact that they’d all just sat there while Allura had belittled Keith. 

Whatever.

Lance stared at Allura for a tension-filled moment, before turning away, striding out of the room in measured steps. 

“Hmph,” Allura scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“Princess,” Pidge slowly addressed. “Lance was right. You were out of line.”

Allura shot an acidic look in her direction, before fluidly standing and whirling away from the table, going the opposite way from Lance. 

The rest of the Paladins and Coran sat in silence.

* * *

Lance still felt anger burning up inside, but he shoved it away, tuning into Blue’s calming presence. Lance wasn’t an angry person by nature, far more preferring to smile and laugh, so when he felt anger he tried to get it out of his system as quickly as possible.

Blue sent calming waves to him and Lance thanked her, making his way to the training deck. Letting his bayard shift to an Altean broadsword, Lance went after the bots with vigor, slashing and stabbing in a wild dance. 

The doors opened behind him but he ignored it, continuing the fight. “End training sequence.” was called behind him and as the bots sunk down Lance turned.

“Oh, it’s you.” He nodded at Keith, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“I didn’t know your bayard could do that,” Keith noticed, stepping forward. 

Lance subconsciously shifted the sword. “Pretty cool, huh.” He tensed slightly, noticing a tiny change in Keith’s stature. 

“Yeah. Let’s see how well you can use it!” Keth charged forward but Lance was ready, swords clashing in between them forcefully. 

Lance stepped back, trying to get under his defenses, but Keith was quick, arcing movements blocking him. 

They fought for a while, the only sounds their breathing and the swords bouncing together. 

Keith dropped his weapon, diving at Lance. Not expecting Keith to do that, Lance fell, losing his grip on his sword. They tussled on the ground, until Keith used his superior body strength to pin him, chest heaving.

“Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Lance tried to not focus on the indecent thoughts racing through his mind, struggling beneath Keith. “Nope,” Lance said, rolling Keith over so he was on top. “Want to tell me why you weren’t at dinner?”

Keith wriggled beneath him and it made Lance uncomfortably warm, distracting him, making it so Keith could gain the upper hand, strong thighs wrapping around Lance’s torso.

“I wasn’t hungry. Now spill.”

Lance’s hands futilely tried to move Keith, but he wasn’t budging.

“Fine,” He sighed. “Allura’s pissing me off.”

Keith shifted slightly, and Lance bit back a sigh of contention. “Allura’s pissing you off? I thought you were too in love for that!” He teased, and Lance thumped his head on the floor, blushing.

“I don’t like her anymore, okay! Chill!” Lance realized he wasn’t even trying to grapple with Keith anymore, so he took him by surprise, flipping him over to be the one on top. Lance firmly told his mind to shut up.

“Why was Allura pissing you off?” Keith asked, and Lance noticed his red cheeks and breathy voice. 

Lance laughed nervously. “What’s the real reason you skipped dinner?”

Keith studied Lance. “I can’t hide much from you, can I?” Lance shook his head putting a little more weight on Keith simply because he wanted to. 

Keith flushed more. “Okay, okay. It was because I didn’t want to deal with everyone judging me for being Galran.”

“Judge you…” Lance echoed, pursing his lips. “Keith, buddy, no one cares that you’re part Galra.”

“Except Allura.” Keith bitterly corrected, and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“I went off at her, okay? That’s why I was pissed. I told her what she was doing wasn’t okay. She’ll come around. And for the others, they couldn’t care less. You’re still the you you were before.”

Keith bit his lip and Lance prayed he didn’t pop more of a boner. “But what about you?”

The way he said it was so vulnerable, uncertainty clear in his eyes. “Oh, Keith,” Lance flopped the rest of the way on to him, basically laying on Keith. “I couldn’t care less. Did you ever think less of me because I was Cuban?”

A flustered Keith shook his head. 

“So it’s the same thing. Being Galran doesn’t define you. It’s not what you are. You, Keith, are a stupid, mulleted, talented, hot-headed, beautiful person. You were all that before you knew you were Galran, and you are still all those things.”

Keith reached up, before freezing and bringing his hand back down. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Lance laughed, a desperate, needy sound. “Of course I do! How could I not?” He was suddenly on his back, looking up at Keith. He didn’t even try to resist. 

“Lance McClain,” Keith breathed. “You will be the death of me.” He ground down on Lance slightly and Lance groaned, a tiny keening sound in the back of his throat. Keith’s eyes darkened. “I’m going to kiss you now if it’s aright?”

Lance had never been more alright with anything. 


	15. October 29/30: Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do i romance???

“So, uh, Lance,” Shiro approached him, and Lance looked up curiously. “You know the coalition ball we’re attending soon? We had a slight mishap on the suits, and your is, well, it’s a dress. We don’t have enough supplies to make another.”

Lance shrugged. “Fine with me man, I’ll look hot either way.” 

Shiro furrowed his brow. “You sure you’re good with it?”

Lance waved him off. “Yeah, no problem. Growing up with a lot of sisters means this isn’t the first time I’ve been stuffed in a dress.”

* * *

Lance stared in astonishment at the gorgeous blue dress Allura revealed.

“Holy…” He gasped, and Allura laughed. 

“Like it?”

“Like it? Like it? I fucking love it! It’s so pretty!” And it was, shiny blue material in his favorite color. It poofed outwards, layers of material falling outward. The front fell to his thighs and the back to his lower calves. The top was jeweled, rhinestone like gems decorating it. The dress was perfect, in every way. 

“Again, I’m so sorry this happened. When I was inputting the measurements and directions, I must have clicked the wrong option.” Allura apologized again, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“I hope you have a pair of heels for me because there is no way I’m wearing my boots.” He crouched next to the dress, lightly running a finger over it. 

Allura smiled, the grin lighting up her face. “I might have something.”

* * *

Lance descended the royal staircase slowly, dramatically. The silver stilettos he borrowed from Allura clacked on the floor, making him a good 5 inches taller than he normally was. His dress swished as he walked, and he winked at Hunk who sighed amusedly.

“Buddy, you look great. Are you done with the theatrics yet though?” Hunk asked, and Lance grinned.

“Fine, fine.” He walked over to the rest of the group, all wearing suits except Pidge and Alllura, both sporting dresses. Their colors matched their lions, which was a little redundant to Lance, but whatever.

Lance avoided Keith’s eyes, unsure of what his reaction would be. 

“Paladins, are you ready?” Allura asked, handing the paladins their masks. 

They all nodded, and the bay door whooshed open to reveal a crowd waiting restlessly.

Heading straight to the castle, Lance noted the hazy sun was just beginning to set. He smiled instinctively at the people calling out for him, winking and flirting a bit as they moved. Once inside the palace, there were a lot fewer people, which made it a bit easier to breathe.

Bowing before the king, they awaited his response. 

“Greetings, Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura. I am King H’uxborg of the Switzel people. We welcome you to our planet and are pleased that you are able to attend the annual masqued ball.” The kind spread his arms wide, green skin contrasting with orange dress.

Allura stepped forward, poised as ever. “We are the ones who thank you. We hope you choose to form an alliance to Voltron and offer our humblest gratitude at the hospitality you have granted us.” 

The King nodded, introducing his wife and son, Prince Calistiar. The Prince looked Lance up and down in a slightly uncomfortable way, so without thinking he shifted closer to Keith. 

The Prince fluidly welcomed them as well, shaking or kissing their hands. 

“You are the blue paladin Lance, are you not?” The prince asked, shaking Lance’s hand. “You are very attractive, and that shade of blue is absolutely stunning against your skin.”

Lance bowed his head. “Thank you. It’s an honor to be here, and I hope the best comes from it.” The Prince smiled again, sharp teeth against pale lips. 

They were then taken to the ballroom. 

Lance gazed at the room in wonder, the tall window revealing the sun was all the way down. The candles glinted off the pink metal lining the room, creating an interesting effect. 

As they made their way down the aisle, the orchestra started to play and Lance was soon approached by a young lady. 

“Would you dance with me?” She asked tentatively, and Lance smiled.

“I would like nothing more. I’m Lance.” They started to spin in time with the music. 

“Senaya.” She smiled, and again the sharp teeth took him by surprise. “Not to be rude, but why are you in a dress while the other men are in suits?” 

Lance laughed, “Wardrobe malfunction. I think I look dashing still, don’t you?”

Senaya giggled. “Quite dashing. But I didn’t come over here to talk about your dress.” She purred, and Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” 

“Could you introduce me to the Green Paladin? I find her quite beautiful.” She sighed, and Lance led her over to where Pidge was standing. 

“Pidge, this is Senaya. Senaya, Pidge.” He lightly shoved Senaya into Pidge’s arms, then whirled away, giggling. 

“Ah, Lance,” A voice called, and Lance turned, spotting the prince. 

“Prince Calistair.”

The prince held out his hand in invitation, and Lance cringed inwardly but took it nonetheless. “How are you finding Planet Switzel?”

Lance revolved on time with the music. “It’s very nice here.”

The Prince’s hand lowered on his back, trailing downward. Lance looked up at him sharply, but the Prince continued, making Lance uncomfortable.

“Please stop that. It’s making me uncomfortable.” Lance firmly stayed but Prince Calistair gripped his waist tightly.

“C’mon. Don’t be like th-” He was cut off by a strong voice.

“May I cut in?” Keith asked, a dark scowl on his face. Calistair let go of him reluctantly, shoving into Keith as he walked off.

“Oh, Keith, thank you!” Lance sighed in relief as the pair began dancing.

“That douche. I’ll kill him if you want?” Keith helpfully supplied, and Lance laughed. With the heels, he towered above Keith, so dancing was a bit awkward but they managed.

“That won’t be necessary. Also, that suit looks really good on you,” Lance smiled, and Keith blushed. 

“You look nice, as well. Really pretty actually.” Keith confessed, and Lance stopped breathing for a minute. 

* * *

“God, they’re obvious,” Pidge watched her two teammates act like five-year-olds.

“It’s terrible.” Senaya shook her head, curls falling in front of her face.


	16. October 31: Halloween Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write a long thank you and everything but it's six forty am and I'm tired
> 
> But really- thanks for all the support
> 
> I also wanted to do a big special chapter but nope, didn't happen

Lance lounged on his couch, feet in Keith’s lap. He watched him scroll through his Instagram, a pang in his chest. 

“Keith!” Lance whined, making Keith look up at him.

“What?”

“Are you going out tonight?” Lance asked, a pouty set to his lips.

“No,” Keith sighed. “Why?”

“You should help me pass out candy! It’d be so fun!” Lance suggested, kicking his legs lightly in Keith’s lap.

“Fine, but only for you.” Keith affectionately patted Lance’s legs, and Lance shivered.

“Only for me? Am I that special?” Lance teased. And Keith pushed Lance’s legs off of his lap so he could jump on Lance, smothering him on the couch.

“You know you’re my best friend, so shut it.” 

Lance hated those words. Best friend. Ugh. 

Lance wanted more.

* * *

Lance waved his parents and younger sisters off, smiling. Once they were out of sight, he shut the door, making sure their porch light was on. Trick-or-treaters would show up soon. 

Keith walked into the foyer, startling Lance, who was staring out the window in reverie. He jumped a little, then laughed. 

“I’m so excited! We should watch scary movies! How about the new one that came out? Countdown, was it?” Lance squished Keith’s cheeks together until Keith nodded. 

“Fine,” Keith pulled away from Lance, squeezing his wrists together. 

“Yay!” Lance ran to the living room to set it up, and Keith popped some popcorn in the microwave, knowing the McClain kitchen almost better than his own. 

He took it from the microwave, and after pouring it into a bowl made his way to the couch where Lance already sat, piling on blankets. Lance didn’t live in a super populated area, so he figured that they’d have time to watch in between trick-or-treaters.

Keith climbed under the blankets, and Lance immediately curled up against him, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

“Attractive,” Keith laughed when Lance opened his mouth to show off the half-eaten food. Lance winked, shooting finger guns.

They started the movie, pausing it every once in awhile to answer kids coming for candy. Lance would fawn all over them and their costumes, while Keith would smile from behind him, watching Lance’s antics.

This went on for a while until most people had gone home. 

The McClains got back, and they all went to bed, Keith and Lance promising to be quiet, resuming the movie. Once it was over, they popped another one in, silently watching together.

* * *

Lance woke up blearily, trapped under a warm body.  _ Keith,  _ his mind supplied and he froze, trying not to wake him. From the dim light glowing across the room, Lance could see they fell asleep on the couch, tangled up in each other.

Keith was spooning him, arm wrapped around his waist, pinning him down.

Lance exhaled shakily, spotting the clock on the wall. Three in the morning. He tried so slowly escape Keith’s grasp, but Keith held him closer, mumbling under his breath.

“Nghh, Lance,” Keith said in his sleep, and Lance shivered, hot breath across his neck. 

Lance laid there for a while, heart pounding. He kind of had to pee, but also didn’t want to wake Keith up

Sliding out from under Keith’s arm as gently as he could, Lance froze when Keith shifted. He settled again, and Lance was able to stand, looking down on his sleeping form.

Keith’s body was curled in a way that it was obvious he was sleeping with someone else, and Lance thought about how well he had fit in his arms. Keith looked so peaceful, hair falling across his face. 

Lance padded to the bathroom, peeing, then looking at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were still warm, and his heart was still a little fast. 

He got a glass of water, then made his way back to the couch.

Deciding sleeping there would not be beneficial, Lance moved quietly around Keith’s sleeping form and tried to pull a blanket off. He knew Keith was a blanket hog, so he wasn’t surprised when Keith, in his sleep, held on tight to the blanket. 

Lance tugged, but to no avail.

Keith blinked, then sat up slightly, looking at Lance with hazy eyes. 

“Lance?” Keith mumbled. “What are you doing?” 

“Shh,” Lance responded, trying and failing not to notice how cute he was half asleep. “Go back to bed. I’m going to sleep on the chair.”

Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing Lance’s arm and pulling him down onto the couch. “Don’t be stupid. Sleep with me. I like it when you sleep with me.”

Lance swallowed. “You’re just saying that because you’re sleepy.”

Keith shook his head. “Nuh-uh. I always like it when you sleep with me. You’re so warm and cuddly.” Keith snuggled into Lance, and Lance let him, the two of them resting, Keith’s head on Lance’s chest.

“Lance,” Keith said, and Lance hummed in his throat. 

“What?”

“I love you,” Keith murmured, and Lance’s throat tightened.

“I love you too,” He replied, brushing Keith’s hair back.

“No,” Keith insisted. “I love you.” He kissed Lance’s neck lightly and Lance froze, not even breathing. 

“Keith,” Lance sighed, and Keith smiled sleepily.

“I mean it. Do you love me too?” 

Lance hugged Keith close, unsure if he would even remember this in the morning. “I do. And you know that.”

He pressed his lips to Keith’s hair, inhaling in the intoxicating scent. Keith’s breath evened out, and Lance’s eyes watered, but he stayed, hugging Keith close.

He’d worry about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the time it took you to read this, and if you got this far, congratulations!!
> 
> <333333 
> 
> Happy Halloween, for those who celebrate it :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: leviathans-watching@tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, drop a comment, please! Tell me your favorite thing, least favorite thing, how I can do better, what's bothering you lately, anything!
> 
> (I'm lonely)


End file.
